The Journey
by BlazeJD
Summary: Through the episodes. Cori style. What didn't happen but should have. Suck at summaries. Take a walk into the world of VicCorious and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VicTorious or any affiliated characters. Because trust me, if I did this show sooooooo wouldn't be on it's current network ;) But thank you Dan Schnieder for giving us these characters so we can use them in our sick, twisted fantasies =]

Set during 'Cat's New Boyfriend'

Tori was thanking the heavens that the teacher that had seen her little display was there crazy drama teacher Sickowitz, who was more interested in his Holland Oaks tickets than what was happening between the two girls, or she wouldn't have had this gorgeous red-head locked with her in the privacy of the janitor's closet. She knew Cat wasn't too thrilled with the situation, however. After kissing Danny/Daniel (She never understood it. What were people at Hollywood Arts too prestigious to use his nick-name?), the guy that Cat was currently seeing (who could really keep up though, right?), and having Cat witness the kiss, Tori could imagine the lack of enthusiasm Cat portrayed in being unwillingly dragged by her feet to converse with the brunette in such a secluded area, considering how the shorter girl went out of her way to avoid said scenario.

"Let me out!" Cat demanded.

"Cat!" Tori pleaded. She was seriously desperate to talk to this girl.

"This is kidnapping!" more protesting from the shorter girl, "Or Cat-napping" She giggled at her own joke. There goes that cute laugh that Tori adored, but she did feel though that it wasn't the time. She smacked her head off the door in frustration.

"Open the door!" Cat was furious.

Tori decided. It was now or never. She grabbed Cat by the shoulders and pulled their lips together. All thought shut off in both girls' minds. Tori was just focused on putting all her emotions in that one kiss, as she may never have that opportunity again. Cat was trying to get over two shocking realizations; Tori was kissing her. And she was kissing Tori right back!

After what seemed like an eternity and a new told story to the girls, Cat gently pushed Tori back.

"Wow."

Well there you have it. Sorry it's so short but it's like the intro kinda. But I hope you enjoy. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Aw who am I kidding? I wanna know. I wanna know EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHA! *Clears throat* Lost myself for a bit. But I'm back now and just remember I aim to please, so review and I'll please you in ways you can't imagine ;) I swear I gotta keep other me in a cage or sumn *Shifty eyes*

Anyway, lemme know and I'll let you know.

Pisces!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wow"_ _Tori breathed out. Cat just looked pretty dumbstruck. After a few moments of silence and both girls looking anywhere but at each other, Cat spoke._

"_I'm still mad at you."_

'_Is she mad that I kissed her or is she mad that I kissed Danny? This girl never gave clear explanations did she? Well, I mean I cant go back on what I just did, but I can pretend like nothing just happened until she directly brings it up right? Right. That's what I'll do.' Tori concluded. 'I mean she can't be that mad at me that I kissed her right? I mean, this is Cat. Maybe she thinks it's just me trying to apologize?'_

"_I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying I'm sorry. I'm really, really, seriously sorry." Tori apologized. For what? She wasn't exactly too sure yet. But depending on Cat's response, she'd find out soon enough._

"_You sprayed cheese on me, and then kissed my boyfriend." Cat just looked defeated._

'_So I guess she's going with brushing it off. Works for me.'_

"_Yeah. Yeah I did." Tori looked away. She felt embarrassed and ashamed. _

"_Why would you be mean to me?" The broken tone in Cat's voice broke Tori's heart. She sighed deeply._

"_I don't know. Maybe I did still have a few tiny little feelings left for Danny. And maybe that's why I went a little crazy. Seeing you two being all mushy together." Tori was lying. She knew she was lying. Well half lying anyway. But Cat didn't know she was lying. She had hoped anyway. She was hoping Cat had bought that, again, considering that she had just KISSED HER! But Cat was gullible enough right? Why did she like her again? Oh yeah, because of everything! The heart wants what the heart wants. And her heart wanted this crazy, hyper, bubbly, oblivious, sweet, kind, caring, breath taking girl in front of her._

"_You could have just talked to me about it." See? Sweet. She was so eager to be there for Tori when she thought Tori had feelings for HER boyfriend._

"_I know. What I did was terrible and awful and immature and you have every right to be furious with me. I swear Cat if I were you I would just punch me right in the face."_

_And just like that, Cat's eyes widened and she punched Tori square in the nose._

"_OW!" Did she-did she just-I can't believe she just-! "CAT!"_

_Cat seemed completely ignorant to what she just did as she twirled her hair innocently, "What?"_

_Is she really that-? "You just punched me in the face!"_

"_You said to" she replied sweetly_

"_I know but that's just something people say when-OW!" Tori was in great pain._

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_A lot. I think my nose may be broken."_

"_Well now I feel all bad." Cat pouted. Tori couldn't stand to see her sad._

"_Don't. I deserved it. Feel better?"_

"_I think so." She gave a shy smile._

"_I'm sorry." 'For everything.' Tori stretched out one hand as the other was cupping her nose, and the two embraced and Cat released a giggle. _

_When they let go, Tori asked, "Will you take me to a hospital now?"_

_Cat gladly obliged._

**Present Time**

Cat and Tori had just let on as though nothing happened. It was really hard on Tori though. And she seemed to think it was easier on Cat. She was mistaken.

'I guess she didn't wanna talk about it. After we left the hospital and the rest of our friends I was sure she would have brought it up again. I guess not. Why did she even do that? I thought only people who liked each other kissed. But I kissed her back. Do I like her? Does she like me? Wait, do **I **like her? This is so confusing. But I can't make it bug me. She doesn't wanna talk about it. It's just like nothing happened right? Yay! I figured it out! I'm gonna reward myself. ICE-CREAM!' Cat left her room and went to her kitchen to see her brother sitting in the fridge. She didn't even ask him. She just went to the freezer and took out her ice cream and sat in front of the T.V. 'I think I may have to tell her soon though. Why I didn't freak? I have to tell her at least that. She deserves to know. I'll tell her….Later.'

A/N: So there we go =] Third chapter should be up soon. Not sure how soon but soon =] Hope you guys liked it and thank you for your reviews that led my hand to continue in the writing of this. It is now 8:45am and I haven't slept yet so forgive my short, well everything...except heh heh. I kid I kid.

Anyway, reviews make me happy 3 =]

WAIT! Before I go, did anyone notice that terrible editting job in the episode 'Cat's New Boyfriend'? Like right as Cat was looking around the corner to see if Tori was at her locker. If you notice it, let me know.

And if you liked this, let me know. If not, let me know. I aim to please =]

Till next time,

Pisces!


	3. Chapter 3

'Well thanks a lot Tori. Now Jamaican Andre can't save me and this spider bite to the eye is going to kill me.' Cat thought sadly

Sickowitz had denied Cat and Andre the privilege of restarting their scene due to the fact that Tori's phone had gone off during class. Apparently the classroom was no place for swearing or vibrating. Odd way to phrase it but eh, it was Sickowitz.

He proceeded to ask the class what their weekend plans were, seeing as class was almost done anyway. Maybe to stalk them? The kids never knew. But again, it was Sickowitz. He proceeded to correctly assume that Robbie had no plans, while Rex stated he was going to be partying with some Northridge girls. Cat excitedly pointed out that she and Jade were going to be going to a new karaoke bar, to enter a competition in which they would do a song together.

"I'm picking the song." Jade stated, her usual air of enmity surrounding the sentence.

"Jade's picking the song." Cat said happily, Jade's tone doing nothing to falter her mood.

Robbie asked if he and Rex could come, and after being invited he and Rex got into a dispute about how they'd have to spend money on the girls.

"Aw I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie." Tori complained.

"Why can't you?" Beck asked, genuinely concerned.

"Who cares why she can't?" Jade asked Beck. It was well known that Jade could hardly really stomach Tori (Well, well known to everyone. But Jade and Tori knew they had a friendship somewhere in all the chaos of hatred and animosity.

"I was just wondering why she-"

"What you need Tori around to have a good time? Is that your point?"

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Why can't I-"

And that's where Sickowitz interrupted their bickering and went on to tell Jade that she is lucky to have Beck. That she should stop being such a gank. Beck had to turn his face from his girlfriend to hide his amusement at Sickowitz's statement. Jade looked shocked that someone just spoke to her, **her**, like that.

"Why can't you come?" Cat asked Tori, stepping closer to her.

"Aw Trina's getting her dumb wisdom teeth out today and guess who gets to spend the entire weekend taking care of her?" Tori responded sarcastically.

'Oooh I love guessing games!' "Ok uhm, is it someone famous?" Cat asked.

"No. Me." Tori wasn't sure why she was surprised this was Cat's response. That was usual Cat.

"Why can't your parents take care of her?" Andre asked.

"Cause they're gonna be in Santa Barbera." This whole scenario just frustrated Tori. Why was she the one that had to lose out on her weekend? Couldn't her parents have just hired someone to take care of Trina?

"What for?"

"So they don't have to take care of Trina." And could you really blame them? Beck didn't think so.

"Can't blame them."

"Sucks to be you." Is what left Jade's mouth.

"Gank." Tori retorted.

Then the bell rang, promptly freaking Sickowitz out, and signaling the end of class.

"Now who's phone is that?" He asked

"That's the bell." Andre pointed out.

"Oh. Bye!" and with that, Sickowitz left.

'I really wish Tori could come tonight. Maybe then I could tell her that information I've been holding out. I wonder how she'll take it? I hope she won't be too mad. I mean, why would she? It's not a big deal. It was so long ago. But still. Maybe she'll be hurt that I never told her. Ok Cat, stop. You're gonna talk yourself out of this. Just tell her as soon as you get the chance.' Cat grinned broadly to herself in the passenger seat of Jade's truck.

"What are you all smiles about?" Jade asked, glancing over to see Cat with the stupidest grin on her face.

Beck had plans with Andre so Jade had to drive herself to and from school today, and she offered to give Cat a ride. Cat had to go over to Jade's place anyway to rehearse for their performance later anyway. Save time right?

"Well I was thinking, and maybe later I'll-" Cat started talking at super human speed only to be cut off

"You know, on second thought, never mind."

"Phooey." Cat pouted. She wanted to tell Jade her plan. But in retrospect, it probably wasn't the smartest idea. Bringing up Tori would probably just upset Jade, and as much as she could pretend it doesn't hurt her, seeing Jade mad, especially at her, really did hurt her.

'Guess I'll just keep it to myself. It's my own secret. Yay I love secrets!' And Cat was back in a good mood, smiling to herself again, even giggling a little here and there.

"Onward to Karaoke Dokie! In a few hours!" Cat yelled, smiling broadly.

Jade simply face palmed, keeping one hand on the wheel.

A/N Ok so I know I know. Not much happened in this chapter. But forgive me, I wanted to update before I headed to school which I was totally ambushed into going to. STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! However, I hope you like. I wasn't too pleased but eh, I got something out right? Please don't kill me *cowers* or I KILL THEM! No I'm kidding I wouldn't threaten you guys with their death. Your death however…Heh heheh. Ok I'm totally kidding. I told you, other me needs a lock and key. Hey that rhymed =]

Anyway, gotta start getting ready for school now. But don't worry, I intend to update soon. And don't worry, I have no idea where this is going either….Hmm maybe you should worry O_O

But seriously, don't. Is all good

So tell me, what goes on? Liked it? Hated it? Fornicated with it and feel the need to tell me? Let me know. But I swear if you got it pregnant we are no longer friends. (Name it after me =D)

Pisces! 3


	4. Chapter 4

So it was karaoke time and the gang sans Tori was hanging out at a table, grooving to Robbie and Rex's rendition of 'Forever Baby'. When he was done, everyone cheered, including Jade surprisingly. They left the stage and went back to the Northridge girls Rex invited.

Jade looked down at her empty glass, "I'm gonna get a soda."

"Get me one?" Andre inquired.

"No." Came Jade's blunt reply.

"She can be a gank." He said to Beck

Beck seemed frustrated, "You have no idea."

Cat stayed silent but stared in the direction that Jade stormed off in with an unreadable look on her face.

'Why is she always so huffy? I wish she wasn't always so grumpy. I wish I could at least make her smile.' Cat thought sadly.

Cat became thoroughly amused by something Beck had done, when two girls, one blonde, one brunette, walked over to the table.

"First time here?" the brunette directed to Beck, as she took his drink and took a sip in an attempt to be seductive.

Beck looked around to see if Jade was near and then answered in typical Beck fashion, "Um yeah." He gave a small smile. Let's face it. Beck couldn't be mean if he wanted to.

"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand" Un named brunette said. She began to stroke his hand.

Beck looked down at his hand, then at a very scared looking Andre. They were both thinking the same thing.

Hoping to change the topic and cut the tension, Cat said "I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food." The brunette gave her a dismissive look. Cat only continued, "Seriously I think he ate my charm bracelet."

Everyone looked at her, confused. Then looked away.

The blonde slid her hand down Andre's arm.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Andre."

"That's hot." She said without missing a beat

"Alright." He smiled, playing it cool.

The brunette began running her hand through Beck's hair. "You have _insane_ hair."

Cat looked back to the direction Jade went nervously. Beck removed the girl's hand.

"Yeah my hair was normal and then one day, went insane." He tried to end the conversation, again, without being mean. Then his face went serious. "Sad story."

"I like your story." Again, she attempted to hold his hand. He used to fingers to remove her hand, as though her hand was a dirty diaper.

Cat decided it was time to say something. "Uhm, hi," she said nervously, poking the girl's shoulder, "Miss?"

"What?" the girl bit out.

"He has a girlfriend."

"I don't see her."

"Turn around." came Jade's voice.

The brunette gave her an elevator look. Jade waited for her to complete her 'scan' then continued, "Now you see her." She had her devious trademark Jade smirk. You know shit just got real.

"I don't see much." Was the girl's catty comeback.

Jade lowered her drink and her smirk disappeared. The brunette stood up, in an attempt to size Jade up. Ok _now_ shit got real.

Everyone at the table sprung up, knowing what was coming.

"Okay!" came Beck's voice.

"Hey! Uhm, did you know that karaoke comes to us from the Japanese?" Andre supplied

Beck looked over at Andre and joined in, "Yeah, how great is Japan right?"

"Good people." Andre said, continuing the diversion, as the blonde walked up beside him.

"Hey," she said to her friend, "Check out dude's jacket."

The brunette chuckled, as she turned around to look at Andre "Oooooh. Hollywood Arts? The school for," she turned back to Jade "Wannabees."

Jade's glare was hard and unmoving, "You know you might _wannabee _shuttin your face there." She smirked, noticing the girl before her lose her stance.

"Really?"

"Really." Jade was quick and cool, not moving an inch.

"Hey!" Andre tried quelling this again, "Look what they got on the menu! Buffalo nuggets. Well that's good news. Heh heh. Not for the buffalo."

Jade looked at Andre and then back at the brunette.

"So Hollywood Arts. You girls gonna sing tonight?" she asked.

"Well we didn't come for the buffalo nuggets."

Cat looked between Jade and this mystery girl and you could tell she was nervous. Scared, even. She fidgeted at Jade's side. But of course, she wouldn't leave it. She was too good of a friend for that…

"But we are gonna get some right?" Beck questioned.

'Leave it to the guys to be worried more about food than Jade's anger right now' Cat thought.

"I don't care!" Jade snapped. "And yeah, we're singing tonight."  
>"Awesome." Blondie piped up.<p>

"So are we." Brunette head said

Cat looked from Jade to mystery girl, "I like Japan." Everyone focused on her. " 'Cept my brother got stabbed there." She looked at Jade and saw the scowl she was receiving. "He's better now." She smiled broadly, hoping to change Jade's mood. No such luck. Well, while she was still talking she might was well ask "Are buffalo nuggets spicy?" No one answered right away. But she was curious. She really wanted to know.

She also wanted to know how Tori was doing.

'Not strange right? I mean, she is my friend. And she _is _stuck with the worst possible thing right now. And miserable Trina in pain is the worst thing I can think of really. Is it bad too say I miss her? Cuz I do. I wish she was here right now. She would have known what to do with Jade. I mean I know I've known her longer but I never know what to do. I'm so sad. I wonder what Tori's doing riiiiiiiiiiiiight now. I should text her. Naw. She's probably busy with Trina. What's Jade saying?' And just like that, Cat was out of her own head.

Meanwhile, Tori was on the phone with Trina's dentist to figure out how to get her to shut up. Trina came down the stairs from her nap, much to Tori's dismay.

"She won't stop moaning…well about an hour ago she-" Tori's sentence trailed off when she saw the method of which Trina used to get down the stairs. Sliding down the bar, bringing herself down to the steps, and flipping over herself. All of which were unnecessary, but if you knew Trina, you'd know almost everything she does is unnecessary.

"Trina! Why did you get outta bed?"

"My fathe hurths" Trina mumbled, as she slapped her cheeks.

"Just lie down on the couch!"

"Call doctor Dodi"

"I'm talking to doctor Dodi!"

Tori continued her conversation with the doctor. At the end of it all, she was told to ice Trina's face.

After rummaging around in the freezer for a little, she found what she was looking for.

"Ah! Frozen peas!" Tori said with a smile.

"Naaa I hate peas!" Trina flailed her limbs.

"You don't have to eat them I'm just gonna lay em on your face."

"Naaaaaw!"

After a while of physical fighting, Tori got the peas on Trina's face, and Trina relaxed.

"Ah that feels nice." Trina mumbled

"Yup. Just feel the peas."

Tori was exhausted, but she thanked the heavens that she at least had this break, knowing fully well that Trina would be rearing to go soon enough. But as far as rest go, she was only achieving the physical aspect. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of one sinfully smokin' red head.

'I wonder what she's doing. Well no duh Tori, she's at the karaoke bar with everyone else having a good time. Where I should be. But no, I'm stuck here babysitting stupid Trina. I bet if I had asked Cat to come help me she would, right away. But I wouldn't do that to her. She's having a good time, I'm sure. Plus, what makes me think she'd just drop and leave just for me? Hmm…I think I should tell her…that she's been plaguing my every thought. Maybe she'll feel the same way. Who am I kidding? The most I can really hope for is that she won't freak. And she didn't freak when I kissed her. So I guess that's a good thing. But then again…Oh my gosh I'm going insane!" Tori had her internal battle, but there really was no side winning. "To tell or not to tell. That is the question." Tori said out loud to herself.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I had moving issues, loss of internet, all that jazz. However, there you go. I know its longer than the rest. I guess that's a good thing. But considering that not too much happened, I guess it's not that great. But don't worry, next chapter is gonna be..well…iunno lol. Or do I? Do I? I think I do. We'll just have to find out. **

**Anyway, liked it? Let me know. Didn't like it? KEEP THAT SHIT TO YOURSELF! I'm so dead serious though. If you liked it let me know. If not, let me know. Just here to please. **

**Till next time**

**Pisces!**


End file.
